The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia
| image = File:The_hazards_of_love_by_alsdale-d41es19.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Yuli | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = Players (Small) | startdate = 11.30.13 | winningfaction = The Village Folk & The Dead Children | roster = #, player #Hirkala #Marth #Kiwi #Hachi #Iawy #Benjer3 #ShadowAngel #Barcallica #Boquise | first = Hirkala & Kiwi | last = Marth, IAWY, Shad, Boq | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Yuli based on the fifth album of American indie rock band The Decemberists. It began on November 30, 2013 and ended in a The Village Folk & Dead Children win in N3 (December 03). Game Mechanics Rules In the event of a tie, all parties in the tie are lynched with one exception. If the tie is only a tie of 1 vote, nobody is lynched. Put another way, a minimum of two votes are needed to lynch anyone. Q & A Does an unneeded save on Annan Water give the Queen a chance to kill me for targeting him? Or does the save only count if its used? *Any action that targets Annan Water can be killed in that way. Save, spy, RID, trap, block, redirect. Not vote manip, though. Role Description The Village Folk--WINCON--Eliminate the Forest and the Rake #Margaret--A whimsical young woman blinded by love. She risks her life to save her beloved, and may save one target per night from death. May only successfully save herself once. #William--The man saved by Mother and cursed to walk as a fawn during the day. While Mother is alive he cannot die at night, but his vote counts as x0. If mother is dead, he can die at night, but his vote counts as x1/x2 (William's choice). #Young William--The unborn child of Margaret and William. If William dies and Margaret is alive, the child is born (with all of the information of the previous William [i.e., he is played by the same player as William). He has no action and his vote counts as x1. Young William does not toward majority for the Forest's WINCON unless William is dead. #The Nun--An observant gossip. She may spy one person's faction every night. During the day, she may impart this information to one player of her choice. As soon as she submits the name, that information is passed to that player and her choice may not be changed. ---- The Dead Children--The Goodie-Sided Indies--Each child gets a RID Guess to locate the Rake. If one is successful, that player may choose one player who will receive the RID information. Every night thereafter, the Child may send the information to another player. When all remaining children have accurately identified the Rake, their votes may count as x2 when voting for the Rake. WINCON - They win with the goodies. If the goodies lose, however, any remaining Children may still win if they have prevented the Rake's successful escape = if all three of them RID guessed him correctly (or he is lynched), their WINCON is fulfilled and the Rake dies (preventing him from crossing the Water). #Charlotte #Dawn #Isaiah The Forest--Night Kill + BTSC--Be in majority (not counting the Rake) #The Queen/Mother--The embodiment of the forest, she sees everything that happens within it (spy one role per night). She controls the rushing waves of Annan Water and may ferry anyone across it. If anyone targets Annan Water, she may choose to have them killed or spare them. If she spares the person, the action against Annan Water is unsuccessful. Mother will only be told that "somebody" targeted Annan Water, not which player or which role. #Annan Water--The Great River that runs through the forest. It inherits all actions of Mother if she is to die. ---- The Rake--The Baddie-Sided Indy--A wicked man who covets Margaret's beauty. He was previously locked in a marriage and tied down with three kids. He has recenly removed this burden and moved back to a life of wandering. He may trap one player per night. He learns the identity of the player he has trapped. The Rake may submit a list of three players. If the Rake is targeted by the Night Kill, a random non-baddie is selected from the list to be killed instead. The list is then published by the host in the baddie BTSC. WINCON--He must trap Margaret first, then successfully cross Annan Water (trap Annan Water, but be spared by Mother). If he does so, he wins and the game continues. *If Margaret dies, he secretly learns the role of Annan Water *If Annan Water dies, he learns the role of Mother. *If both Mother and Annan Water die, the Rake would only be allowed to trap himself once and his Wincon changes to be last of two players alive (or two +1 trapped player), unless that other player can vote him off (x2 vote). Host's Summary The Village and Children win. Congrats! With such a small game, I don't think I can award an MVP. But you're all valuable in my book. Especially Boquise. Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction The Village Folk #Hirkala #Marth #Shadowangel The Dead Children #IAWY #Barcallica #Boquise Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 End of Game Roster #Hirkala - The Nun - Lynched D1 #Marth - William #Kiwi - The Rake - Lynched D1 #Hachi - Annan Water - Killed N3 #IAWY - Charlotte #Benjer - The Queen - Lynched D2 #Shad - Margaret #Barc - Dawn - Killed N2 #Boq - Isaiah Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games